falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael McCreed
Born into a harsh world full of hatred, Raphael McCreed is naturally not very sociable or generous. He walks alone at all times, never afraid to kill or hurt things that get in his way. History Childhood Raphael was born into The Commonwealth. Both of his parents were scientists with the mysterious organization, The Institute. Raphael's parents decided to leave The Commonwealth shortly after Raphael was born. Eventually, they made it to the Core Region and into the New California Republic. Growing up in the NCR was a nice life for Raphael, he had safety, education and friends although he wasn't the type to socialize willingly. At the age of eleven, Raphael was given his first gun by his father, a .45 auto pistol. After this gift was given, Raphael and his father often went out hunting. They did this to give Raphael a chance to improve his marksmanship and also to be able to trade any skins or meats they could get from the animals they killed. One day, on a hunting trip, Raphael and his father came across an abandoned RobCo warehouse. Inside they found many valuable things to trade as well as an old broken Pip-Boy. Raphael took the Pip-Boy and managed to fix it up, however, much of the data on it was corrupted and it was unclear who the previous owner was. He simply believed that the Pip-Boy belonged to someone from pre-War times, Raphael managed to wipe all of the data off of the Pip-Boy and claim it as his own. From then on, he wore this computer on his left wrist. Teenage Years After turning 16, Raphael joined up with a local caravan group as a bodyguard. He traveled all across the Core Region with this crew, helping to protect many different merchants. This career only lasted around two years, Raphael got bored with the dull life of a guard and decided he wanted to travel out of the Core Region. With this new goal in mind, Raphael traveled towards the Mojave Wasteland in 2279. Along the way, Raphael tried to scavenge what he could regarding food and water although some of his efforts were futile. Eventually, Raphael was found by two ranchers who gave him food, water, and company on his road to the Mojave. The Mojave Wasteland Raphael arrived in the Mojave Wasteland in late 2279. For a while things were good for Raphael, he managed to get a job as a mercenary for a company in the wasteland. Killing things had always been a natural talent for Raphael, and he was brilliant at his occupation. After gaining in wealth, he would go to The Strip to gamble, drink, smoke and have fun. This continued for around a year until 2280, when Raphael accepted a job to go on an expedition to Zion Canyon with his colleagues. The journey was conducted after a client asked Raphael's company to kill the war chief of the White Legs tribe, Salt-Upon-Wounds. The group of four set off to Zion equipped with combat armor and shotguns, they believed they were ready to take down Salt-Upon-Wounds. Unfortunately, the group was ill-prepared. They did not expect that Salt-Upon-Wounds had as many tribesmen as he did. Raphael and his men were underpowered compared to the White Legs. Two of the men were quickly killed, leaving only Raphael and a man called Xerxes who was around Raphael's age. Xerxes knew that Salt-Upon-Wounds would be too difficult to kill and decided to come up with a way to escape. Xerxes drew his pistol and fired it twice, killing two of the White Legs. His plan was to jump off of the cliffs in which they were on, into the water below. Raphael was shocked and exclaimed that his plan was suicide, but he soon realized they had no other choice. Swallowing his anxiousness, Raphael jumped along with Xerxes. They both landed in the water safely, and they began to swim to survive. The White Legs did not attempt to jump and simply shot at the two men in the water. Raphael was hit twice, once in the leg and once in the arm but he continued regardless. Eventually, Xerxes and Raphael reached dry land, seemingly safe away from the White Legs. This was only a short period of time before, in the distance, they could see a man. It was Salt-Upon-Wounds. He had found them. Behind him there were two other White Legs, Salt-Upon-Wounds motioned for them to stay where they were and he continued on towards Raphael and Xerxes. When he reached them, he asked simply what they were doing in Zion Canyon. Xerxes was honest with the man. This resulted in Salt-Upon-Wounds punching him hard in the face with his Power Fist. Xerxes' jaw was broken, and his face was bloodied. Rage ignited in the tribe man, and he began kicking Xerxes over and over, each time hitting directly into his chest. All Raphael could do was watch as his friend who he had shared many memories with on The Strip was beaten to death. Salt-Upon-Wounds then turned to Raphael, the look of rage had calmed slightly. He picked Raphael up, drew a knife and stabbed him three times in the chest. Salt-Upon-Wounds then cut Raphael a few times in different places. "Get the fuck out of Zion Canyon before you end up like your friend," Salt-Upon-Wounds said these words in a calm tone that frightened Raphael. He ran. Raphael ran like he never had before, he ignored the sharp pains coming from the stab wounds to his chest, and he ignored the blood dripping from many different places of his body. Raphael only stopped running when he collapsed on the floor and lost conscientiousness. Raphael woke up several days later, in a clinic. Not knowing where he was, Raphael desperately searched for a familiar face to guide him. There was nobody he recognized in sight, but a man dressed in bloody clothing walked over to him. The man introduced himself as (Paxton Atherton|Doctor Atherton) and explained to Raphael that he was inside the (Medellus Clinic), which he owned. Doctor Atherton went on to tell Raphael that he and (Maria Atherton|his wife) were on their way back from a trip when they stumbled across Raphael, bloody and battered. They then brought him back to the clinic to see if they could save him, which they successfully did. Over the next few weeks, Raphael stayed at the Medellus Clinic recovering to full health. In that time, Doctor Atherton also acted as a psychologist to Raphael, talking to him about what happened in Zion Canyon. In the first few sessions, Raphael refused to talk about it but gradually became more open and admitted to blaming himself for the deaths of his friends. He expressed that he felt odd because he had watched many people die before but watching someone die while being defenseless to help was an entirely new experience. Running out of options, Doctor Atherton decided to take a new approach. "So you ended up in Zion due to a contract?" he asked. "Yes... I work for a mercenary company." Raphael replied, confused. "Have you thought about putting the blame on the person who sent you there in the first place?" "But, it's my fault for not preparing us. We were sent there, but it doesn't mean we necessarily had to go." "Was it your job to know if you were prepared or not? No. You were there to fulfill the contract, not to know whether or not you were going to be slaughtered. The man or woman who sent you there should've checked it up beforehand." Doctor Atherton saw that Raphael had a slight realization in his eyes. "A man. It was a man. Augustus North, the 'CEO' of the Burning Hearts Mercenary Company." Raphael had a slight anger in his voice. "Your mercenary company." "Not anymore." After this exchange, Raphael decided that he was going to get revenge on Augustus North. Doctor Atherton offered to accompany him back to New Vegas, and Raphael appreciatively accepted his offer. Doctor Atherton had an old army truck that still worked and drove them both using it. At this moment, Raphael was completely intrigued, he'd never been in a pre-War vehicle before. "How did you find a working truck?" Raphael enquired. "It wasn't working when I found it. I spent quite a while fixing her up. I'm pretty sure a lot of things in the Wasteland that people assume are fucked can be fixed." Doctor Atherton's eyes sparkled as he spoke about his work. When the pair finally arrived in New Vegas, Raphael told Atherton that he was going to spend a while collecting equipment and weapons. He also wanted to train himself a little more so he wouldn't get into a situation like he did before. Atherton decided to teach Raphael how to properly medicate himself in emergencies and gifted him some stimpaks and bottle caps. He then went on his way back to the Medellus Clinic, telling Raphael that he was always welcome and that he could be reached on a certain frequency on a Ham Radio if needed. For the next year, Raphael set up an encampment in the Mojave desert and acquired much more firearms than he owned. He slowly began bettering himself with each weapon and learned how to repair them well. Raphael also began doing strength workouts more often and practiced small medical treatments. Realising that the combat armor he had wouldn't protect him against much, Raphael went out to purchase some more suited apparel. He also decided to buy sunglasses to cover the scar that now covered his right eye, he didn't want to be reminded of the Zion Canyon incident any more than he had to be. All Raphael wanted to do was burn his old company to the ground, he needed to get revenge for his friends' deaths. In 2281, after many months of training, Raphael decided he was ready to take down the Burning Hearts Mercenary Company. He also felt like frightening Augustus North, so he decided to send a holotape recording, explaining that he was coming to kill him. For a moment, Raphael stopped and thought whether the company was truly to blame, they accepted the mission after all, but he soon snapped out of this thought as the anger and guilt came flooding back to him. Raphael's blue eyes dimmed behind his sunglasses, and his face contorted into a snarl as he remembered the way Salt-Upon-Wounds stabbed him repeatedly. He will pay next, Raphael thought to himself. Several days after he sent the holotape, Raphael set off to kill Augustus North. Appearance Raphael McCreed is a tall and muscular young man. He sports a light beard and curly black hair and almost always dons a pair of thick sunglasses to give him a sense of mystery. He also dislikes making eye contact with people and the glasses give him a good excuse. Beneath his darkened glasses lie his ocean blue eyes which are rarely shown to the world, there is also a scar on his right eye from the Zion Canyon incident. Raphael also wears a thick brown trenchcoat over a pair of light brown trousers and bulletproof body armor. He finishes his outfit off with bandoliers of bullets, long black boots, a holster for his .45 auto pistol and a backpack with two slings for his hunting rifle and assault carbine. Raphael is a fairly intimidating looking person who towers above most people he comes across. Despite his ferocious outward appearance, he is actually a fairly shy man but will never have any quarrels about putting a bullet through anybody who crosses him. Personality Raphael is an extremely quiet person when outside of battle. He enjoys solitude and getting on with his own personal endeavors without the interference of anyone. Despite this, he does have some friends that he occasionally sees, and he will help strangers out in a time of extreme need. Raphael is extremely intelligent and uses this intelligence to his advantage against people he deems 'moronic'. Due to the many traumatic experiences he has had and the deaths of his friends in Zion Canyon, Raphael now suffers from PTSD. This is unbeknown to him, but it is evident in his interactions with people. Ever since the incident with Salt-Upon-Wounds, Raphael has become a bit more foolhardy during combat situations. He will often head into battle unprepared, not knowing the outcome. This is because he no longer cares if he lives or dies, sometimes thinking that death will finally take away the guilt he feels for letting his friends die. Abilities & Skills Raphael is fairly strong and extremely fit. He can handle himself extraordinarily well in a gunfight and is an excellent survivalist as he has been living off the land since he was 18 years old. As well as his physical capabilities, he is an excellent strategist and intellect, he enjoys undermining his opponents with his wit before killing them with a quick clean shot with his pistol. Raphael works best alone on all missions he chooses to accept, whether they are to help others or to aid himself. Sometimes Raphael's emotions hold him back, and it is clear to any doctor that he is suffering from PTSD as a result of the traumas he has witnessed. This can sometimes play into his battles, and occasionally Raphael is blinded by a fit of rage. Equipment Raphael carries around three primary weapons: his .45 auto pistol, a hunting rifle and an assault carbine. He mostly uses his pistol to deal with things but in more combat-heavy situations he uses his other weapons. At close-combat, Raphael uses his fists or the combat knife he keeps strapped on his boot. Raphael has a backpack full of essential items such as food, purified water, and medicine. Living on his own in the wilderness, he needs all the support he can get from these items and so he carries them around at all times. The only other possessions he has are the armor and clothes he wears, along with his signature sunglasses. Raphael's .45 Auto Pistol Raphael's .45 Auto Pistol is his primary weapon, he carries in with him no matter what situation he is in. He's had the pistol since he was eleven. The power was significantly reduced when he was a child, and as he grew older, he tinkered with it more and made it a better quality weapon. Raphael has killed many wasteland creatures and humans with this weapon and usually uses it during executions of enemies. Quotes 2281/2282 Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries